


Panty's Panties

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Crack Fic, I'm really tired right now, Series, hopefully you knew that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-depth interview with Anarchy Panty's very own panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a piece of the interview. Bare with me here

So ya wanna know 'bout me, eh? Fine fine, sure. Well where should I start? I'm Panty's panties. Disgusting job, honestly. And completely uncredited. All day and night I'm either being used to shoot down those stupid ass fucking ghosts, resting against that stupid ass angel's disgusting cooch, or being flung onto a random piece of stained furniture, and I never get so much as a thank you! Does that girl ever shower anyway? I get my regular washing and I'm still almost radioactive at this point. She's lucky angels can't get STDs or she'd be one giant wart, my god. I never get a break, clothing needs rest too ya know. It's a 24/7 job being that whore's "Holy Undergarments". There ain't nothing "Holy" about me. I envy Stocking's stockings. I'd give anything to spend all day caressing those milky white legs, what a life. Mmmmmmmm. What were we talking 'bout again?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh right, Panty. God, how long is this interview anyway? With as much time as I spend with her a little alone time is all I ask for, and you want me to spend it talking about her? You people are evil. Fuck your interview, I'm out. Ask Stocking, I'm sure she'd be sky fucking high to talk about Panty pffft.


End file.
